undiscovered
by goldfishpenn
Summary: "I'm not running, I am not hiding and if you dig a little deeper, you will find me..." DS and CB in chapter 2


I am warning you fellow readers, this is not a typical love story that you know in the end the male lead will eventually get the girl no matter how hard life's get. This story challenges the fact of a boy meets a girl, fall in love and having sex. It's about a Brooklyn boy, who is very hard working and has no time for love. Added the fact that he doesn't know about how geeky handsome looking he is. He's 25 year old, coffee shop entrepreneur. There's a rumor circling around about Daniel Humphrey, don't worry. You'll find out about him more. Let's go back a year shall we...

**February 2010.**

"Hey Ashley, same old coffee?" He greets his regular customer with a smile and a cup of coffee "see, I am way ahead of you..." He smiles at her.

"You always know how to make a girl smile!" She says while taking a seat on the stool bar "I had such a bad day..."

"Well, I hope the coffee can cheer you up!" He says while wiping off some coffee spills by the coffee machine.

"I invited a friend from the city to meet me here, I don't know how long will she takes to get from Greenwich Street to Fulton..." She laugh "it's not that far..."

"Well, she'll come around!"

An hour later...

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" He says while puffing his smoke out from his mouth. Dan have take notice of this girl for about 15 minutes now. She's been walking up and down the street "I can help you if..."

"I don't need help from a Brooklyn stranger..." She snapped.

"Brooklyn stranger?" He says smiling to himself "aaah, you must be from the city!" He says pointing at her louboutin pumps, gucci bag and designers jeans.

"Yes!" She says stopping right in front of Dan "I'm actually..."

"You actually what?"

"Don't you Brooklyn boys have manners?"

"First of all, Brooklyn or Manhattan... We're still in the same state of NEW YORK" as he emphases on New York.

"Fine! I am actually searching for coffee Karma?" She says while checking her blackberry "my gps doesn't seems to work in Brooklyn!" She sounds annoyed.

"Coffee Karma?" He laugh at her.

"God damnit, can you just point out the direction for me. Thanks!" Now she sounded really annoyed.

"It's two stores down on your left..." He says pointing out the direction "the sign is pretty small on the window display..."

"Good god, I've been passing and I didn't even see it..."

"I need to tell the owner to change it and make it bigger if a Manhattanite like you come to visit!" He smirks and now he can see that she is really annoyed "sorry!"

"Whatever, thanks!" She says leaving him and checking left and right before crossing the road.

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Out of all the coffee shops in the borough, you must choose this place..." Serena says sipping on her cup of Caramel Macchiato "thank goodness it is amazing!"

"Thanks!" A voice come from behind her, it's a familiar voice and as she turn she can't believe her sight. It's the guy from the street.

"I'm Daniel Humphrey, Coffee Karma's owner..." He introduces himself formally to her.

"Wow, you must be special... He never introduces himself as the owner..." Ashley says nudging Serena to say something to Daniel.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen..." She says with a smile.

"Nice to have someone new around here..." He says fixing himself with a cup of Chai "anyhow, nice to meet you..." He says again nicely and politely.

"Serena and I, we went to school together... Only recently we got together again and connected..."

"So you mean you're gay?" Nate says as he enters the cafe.

"Hi Andrea... I mean Amanda?" He's struggling to get her name right.

"Ashley..." Dan's trying to save Nate's ass yet again with the ladies.

"I know it's Ashley... Was just playing with you..." He says taking a seat beside Serena.

"Hi, Nate Archibald..." He introduces himself to Serena "I never see you here before."

"This is my first time..."

"Hopefully it won't be the last?" He says having a moment with Serena "did my homeboy tell you about the dessert happy hour?" He says smoothly.

As Dan watches Nate does his charm on Serena and Ashley, he wonders if any of the girls ever going to ask Nate about his life? Nate is a 25 year old unemployed guy who still live with his mother, yes he is rich but money with no brains is something someone should not be proud about.

"I'm closing in an hour..." He says pointing out at the clock on the wall "any last orders?" He asks being polite. He already asks everyone in the cafe to leave 30 minutes ago.

"I'll make us the best black tea latte?" Nate says standing up with a bose of ego from his voice. Walking slowly while pointing his fingers to Dan who is wrapping his arms looking at Nate.

"You can't make a decent up of coffee, man" he says with a soft voice so the girls can't hear him but of course Nate doesn't listen to him.

"Okay, we'll try..." They both says in unison "we're going to the ladies..."

Approximately 6 seconds when they both leave, Nate turns his body and asks Dan for help "make us 4 cups of black tea latte..."

"What?"

"Help me, I like the blonde!"

"Of course you do!"

"Come on man! Help a bro out..." Nate says begging.

"Why do you have to impress them so much..."

"I like the blonde..."

"She have a name..." Dan says annoyed. This is not the first time Nate asks for help with girls, it is also not the first time Dan sees the girls smitten at Nate for being charming.

"Help me out, dude!"

_**5 minutes later...**_

"There you go, compliment of coffee Karma" Nate says handing the two cups to the girls.

"Thanks Nate!"

"Anytime..."

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Hey do you think you want to go out with me sometimes?" Nate asks Serena as Dan sees how charming Nate can be in wooing the girls.

"Have a good night Ash..."Dan says with a smile "make sure you get your Manhattan friend home safe.." He says shaking his head with a grin.

"Why are you always the nice guy?"

"Nice guys finish last.." He says pointing at Nate who is trying to woo Serena in going out with him.  
"Well, I never see Nate as charming anyway..." Ashley says "if I am straight, I would definitely go for you!"

"Is that a compliment?" He smile sheepishly "well, Nate's my bestfriend in the world... He's a nice guy!"

"When you're his shadow he is charming, you always back him up!"

"Taxi!" Dan shouted as he can see one available cab "he's my friend, I help him out..." He says with a smile.

"Good night..." Ashley hugs Dan good night.

"Hey man, 21 Hudson Street..." He tells the cab driver the address of Ashley "and..." He waited for Serena to add in her apartment address.

"666 Spring Street..." She says entering the cab.

"Good night, girls..." Dan says as he closes the door and waving good byes to them.

"I think I am in love..." Nate says as he is still in the daze of meeting one of the most gorgeous girl in Brooklyn.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is my new fiction. Let me know if it's bad or good, as long as I have readers, I will continue my other fiction too. I am updating Tres Bien next. Review please.


End file.
